camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Camper Photo Album
Aeolus' Cabin Image:Dfsvdf.jpg|Kevin King Image:Pa.jpg|Peter Aither Image:EraW.jpg|Era Wiater Image:Melina.jpg|Melina Avenson Amy1.jpg|Amy Young Beautiful-cartoon-girl-.jpg|Cassia Alsworth Jared4.jpg|Jared Young 7927 1004 jesse mccartney c.jpg|Sean Collins Brown-emo-hair.jpg|Era Wiater Aphrodite's Cabin Michaela4.jpg|Michaela Taylor David1.jpg|David Beaulieu Colette.jpg|Colette Tyler Ger1.jpg|Raquelle LaBeau New lo.jpg|Lauren Price R~.jpg|Rosalie Balenciaga Cast-400x300-rebecca-breeds_14kjjnc-1-.jpg|Alanis Davies BlakeR.jpg|Blake Ramirez Gucci2.jpg|Gucci Gwen.png|Gwen Revis Estella4.jpg|Hailey (Estella) LeBlanc Jared Kyriakous.jpg|Jared Kyriakous Apollo's Cabin Image:Istock 000006821150xsmall.jpg|Alex Mendez Image:IMG 0291.jpg|Sophia Rundell Image:Japan1.jpg|Mayumi Tanaka Image:Juniper Nored2.jpg|Juniper "Jun" Nored Image:BRAD.jpg|Brad Cooper Damien by shuangwen-d3elfpt.jpg|Ethan Harrington Image:Archer by lila.png|Solomon Solitaire Amanda 2.jpg|Amanda Cameron Lyra Duran.jpg|Lyra Duran 3384513064 7d33bc5158-1-.jpg|Alecander Page Robby Johnson.jpg|Robby Johnson Blond.jpg|Kristen Carmichael Hairgirl.jpeg|Deirdre Hunter Ares' Cabin Image:Isa.jpg|Isabelle Michaels Anime girl.jpg|Mikmak Blair Image:Nash.jpg |Randall Keith Animewarrior.jpg|Eric Coy Genesis-crisis-core.jpg|Daemon James Maniti Conall.JPG|Conall McLaren Chou.jpg|Jason Xiao Pronex.jpg|Nick Erasmos 342.jpg|Lance Taylor Roonie.jpg Ariadne's Cabin Image:Screen shot 2011-05-26 at 5.41.11 PM.png|Savanna Dourme Image:Ws Fantasy girl - White dress 2 1920x1200.jpg|Zarita dé la Rosa Image:Faris.jpg|Faris Tanner Image:Anais.jpg|Anais Jones Avatarthing.png|Allen Fox (RIP) Asteria's Cabin Image:Char yuri.jpg|Lance Sirius Image:Ishtar.jpg|Ishtar Nocturne Image:Astraeia Profi̱tikóneira (Tektek Version).jpg|Astraeia Profitikóneira Image:Andy on FYM.jpg|Andromeda Gunther Astraeus' Cabin Image:Abigail Chaste.jpg|Abigail Chaste Image:Diana.jpg|Diana Chen Image:Imgres (2).jpg|Samuel Brown Raina Wilde.jpg|Raina Wilde Kazimier by shuangwen-d35mynb.jpg|Johnathan White ToriPerry.jpg|Tori Perry Athena's Cabin RedHairGreenEyes.jpg|Cassiopeia Black Bookkeep lg.jpg|Chryso Vasilias Justine2.jpg|Justine Kinge Alexandros Papendreou (TekTek Version).jpg|Alex Papendreou Eyes of ice.png|Drake Russell Megod.jpeg|Truno Roberts Redgirl.jpg|Chryssa Acosta Anna 3.jpg|Anna Rozenski Ashley cole.jpg|Ashley Cole Model-1-.png|Anna Leigh Johnson Callum Tam Cillin 2.jpg|Callum Tam Cillin Till death do us part by dark spider-d3bznd3.jpg|Angelika Himmel Jo Beech Pic.JPG|Jo Beech Boreas' Cabin Image:Gwen2.jpg|Gwen Summers Image:June1.jpg|June Summers Image:Hdgjhkdfjgkldgjlhjg.jpg|Tia Yuki Image:AquiloBerwyn.png|Aquilo Berwyn Image:Aspergers in 7 year old boy.jpg|Stefan Ohrloff Alic.jpg|Alice Fikle Reading.jpg|Alexandra Ohrloff Demeter's Cabin Image:Love.jpg|Demetra Tan Image:TristanNEW.jpg|Tristan Carter Image:About a boy ii by indiae.jpg|Josh Denag Image:Doll.png|Diane Tan Image:Placeholder person.png|Elise Ginger Headshot.jpg|Leslie Rivers Drake-Skyland.jpg|Drake Skyland Dionysus' Cabin Image:Images (1).jpg|Daren Mark Teen girl dyed hair.jpeg|Scandal Kane Image:Brooke3.jpg|Brooke Keitha Image:Vincew.jpg|Vince Williams Image:Images (3).jpg|Veronica Williams Image:Hot-punk-guy.jpg|Jett Verona Dexter Arden.jpeg|Dexter Arden Hank.jpg|Hank Bartley Katherine Leah.jpg|Katherine Leah Anderson CHB.jpg|Zod Mailf TeenBoyBlack2.jpg|Wilden Rourke Deimos' Cabin Image:Jonsan.jpg|Jonathon Sanders Image:SAmuel.jpg|Samuel Kobayashi Image:Kelia Schreck.jpg|Kelia Schreck Image:Fantasy art photography.jpg|Bu Jingxia JackS.png|Jack Swegger Image:Images22.jpg|Max Drake Dimitri2.jpeg|Dimitri Demidov Eris' Cabin Este.png|Estelarius Scythius Image:Holt.jpg|Christina Holt Image:Conrad1.jpg|Conrad Leutrim Lulu.jpg|Lulu Roberts Screen shot 2011-06-21 at 5.00.49 PM.png|Alcedon Nyros FQ;.jpg|Carina Vizsedo 17042225.jpg|Danton Radley 300px-Death sythe thumb.jpg|Raven Sterling Eros' Cabin Image:Cute Anime Boy.jpg|Matthew Long Fratellis ;).jpg|Chelsea Dagger Lilia.jpg|Lilia Kindel Bradley.jpg|Lee Seungri(Bradley) Girl and without by GZB.jpg|Braelyn Nance Pic 8.jpg|Hailey Fletcher Eurus' Cabin Image:Greg Austere.jpg|Greg Austere Image:3.jpg|Brandon Tuule Image:Linda2.jpg|Linda Tuule Brian2.png|Brian Tuule Image:TuuleSibling.jpg|Kaitlyn Tuule 399px-Luke Newberry.jpg|John Lennox Yoshii.jpg|Keith Wolf Grace.jpg|Grace Schmitz Host boy by shuangwen.jpg|Jack Lennox Hades' Cabin Image:1168459221 turesWolfo.jpg|Tsumi Tanake Image:AliceThana.jpg|Alice Thana Image:Obitus.jpg|Obitus Orci Image:Embern.jpg|Ember Necropolis Dracoinferno.jpg|Draco Inferno Image:Dark_anime_girl by TayuyaGaara.jpg|Amber Vampyre Image:Sammael the Desolate4.png|Sammael the Desolate Image:Clove.jpg|Kendra Star James Knight.png|James Knight Teen boy hair style-1-.jpg|Jason Blaise Lily.jpg|Lilianne Van der Berg Violet.png|Violet Ashwood Rose.jpg|Rose Philips Emo Girl Hair2.jpg|Alyssa Michaels Harmonia's Cabin Image:Damian.png|Damian Wyatt McGilligan Image:1232.jpg|Rhiannon Brooks Image:2500474232 cf65700105.jpg|Idris Rain Arcadia.jpg|Arcadia DeMaco Dianna.png|Dianna Harrison Lauren.jpg|Lauren Knight Jade's photo 2.png|Jade Valentine Hebe's Cabin Image:Penny Johnson.jpg|Penny Johnson Image:Lisa1.jpg|Lisa Blacow Image:Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Esperance Person.jpg|Katherine Wienstock Hecate's Cabin Prettiness.jpg|Elena Charisteas Shooting starz.png|Vivian Seabreeze Rodrigo.jpg|Rodrigo Hesperis 31.jpg|Morgan VanHala Unnamed3.jpg|Deja Vu Lillis Unnamed4.jpg|Jae Lillis Remi LeBLanc 3.jpg|Remi LeBlanc Jo.jpg|Ebony Princeton Catrina.jpg|Catrina Finle NydaShu.jpg|Nyda Drennon Placeholder person.png|Ray Macleod Rynia.jpg|Rynia Jones Hephaestus' Cabin Iko avi.jpg|Iko Devian Image:Eamon Foregin (Tektek version).jpg|Eamon Foregin Image:Goth Anime Boy.jpg|Augustus Orellias Image:Slyvia Kantili.jpg|Sylvia Kantili alexandradasilva.jpg|Alexandra DaSilva Mohawk-Style-African-American-Hairstyles-1-500x750-1-.jpg|Victor Halen Placeholder person.png|Eli Brice Kylinia.jpg|Hannah Giginyon Canvas.jpg|Kurt Allen Hermes' Cabin Image:LUKAS_MOORE.jpg|Lukas Moore Image:Camdagnaisha.jpeg|Camdagnaisha Image:Theseus McStarius.png|Theseus McStarius Image:Caleb.png|Caleb Adams AlexG.png|Alex Garvey Purrddy.jpg|Charlie Bell ImagesCAT3P7LA.jpg|Raylee Comet Blnd.jpg|Giovanni Stratford Jack Roberts.jpg|Jackson "Jack" Roberts Doodle by valerie haru-d3gizj6.jpg|Kenny Clayworth Hypnos' Cabin Image:181px-Alg.jpg|Annabel Lee Griffen Image:Ao no exorist.jpg|Zack Lourdes Image:Arman.jpg|Arman Lourdes Image:Ahh.jpg|Narcissa Lourdes Fritz.png|Fritz Absolom Marzena2.jpg|Marzena Aurora Lourdes Ryan Locke.jpg|Ryan Locke Iris' Cabin Kari.jpg|Karalie Hartfilia Image:A red headed girl blowing kisses 0515-1001-2117-0342 SMU.jpg|Adrianna Blaze Image:Search.jpg|Seth Trenton Image:Cool.jpg|Vince Nickel Image:Janice.jpg|Janice Margareth Image:Butch2.png|Chuck Savage Blue haired cute anime girl.png|Ciara Gordon 15odk44.jpg|Aviella Knightley Janus' Cabin Image:Tyler.jpg|Tyler Dent AvatarThomas.png|Thomas Quest Milena2.jpg|Milena Inman Oswyn unthank use.jpg|Oswyn Unthank Koios' Cabin Image:Ryan Artego...2.jpeg|Ryan Artego Image:Yellow Ranger-character.jpg|Ashley McKnight 1231721808 5419 full.jpg|Katie Thaye Image:Kyra Laevo.jpg|Kyra Laevo Placeholder person.png|Seamus Ulysees Grant Norman.png|Norman Abner Leto's Cabin Image:Otanimeguy.jpg|Justin Camerons Image:Ray.jpg|Ray Vista Image:James Truno.jpg|James Truno Harry s Middle Son by leochi.jpg|Dirk Finikeson Black jack by aresshu-d3j2a2h.jpg|Brian Gray Placeholder person.png|Juliana Asgard 3D Reese.jpg|Reese Baldur Melinoe's Cabin Desmond miles by ai ki san-d3c7d75.png|Cole Lombardi, Counselor Kim.jpg|Kim Gapido, LT Counselor Misty.jpg|Misty Bleu Zexionface.jpg|Vincent Drence Mad-rad-scene-hair-330x440.jpg|Aria Quinn Placeholder person.png|Corey West C4e9ac9d6c00050a boy hairstyles.jpg|Bogdan Makariy Eloise.png|Eloise L'Abbe Jasper Fallentree2.jpg|Jasper Fallentree Raphiel.jpg|Raphiel Melehan Mnemosyne's Cabin Image:Neko.jpg|Mikey Prem Image:Fireandwater.png|Palimius Thymomaste Image:Jayso steele.png|Jayson Steele Alice Tennant.jpg|Alice Tennant Daddy.jpg|Alyssa Hioberts Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Megan.png|Megan Lively Alexa.jpg|Alexa Melehan Mute.jpg|Tacey Perdita 3D Serena Tolbert.jpg|Serena Tolbert Eoin Sullivan.jpg|Eoin Sullivan Morpheus' Cabin Image:Character_3.jpg|Rowan McCleod Image:Nick Valconi.png|Nick Valconi Image:Sebastian Michaelis by shuangwen.jpg|Daniel Lucid Image:Samuel Dilling 2.jpg|Sam Dilling Zee.png|Zee Reed Nemesis' Cabin Captain by shuangwen-d3f38xf.jpg|Osveta Orgi Image:Selina aureole2.jpg|Selina Aureole 3303f.jpg|Alassëa Noble Image:Screen shot 2011-06-08 at 8.39.40 PM.png|Seth Kahn Placeholder person.png|Zaccheus Gentry Nia McDare.png|Nia McDare Tanner.jpg|Tanner Priske X.jpg|Xavier Howell Nike's Cabin Image:Robbie2.jpg|Robbie Dalton Image:Lucia.jpg|Lucia Price Image:Men-Hair-Style-Tips.jpg|Derek Argryos (RIP) Image:Hoody boy.png|Thomas Walker Guy.jpg|Julius Newman Dgirl-1-.jpg|Rowan Tate Ariana Lee.png|Ariana Lee Placeholder person.png|Victoria Maria Stella Notus' Cabin Image:Nate.jpg|Nathaniel Hawk Image:Anime boy.jpg|Matthew Anemos Image:Evan D'Ago.png|Evan D'Agostino Aura.png|Aura Caliga Wendy2.jpg|Wendy Monson Quincy.jpg|Quincy Fisher Nyx's Cabin Image:Elwen the White by VyrL.jpg|Elysine Aenar Image:Ia.jpg|Ireland Angeli Sandy Ellis.png|Sandy Ellis Image:RogueSlayer.jpg|Rogue Slayer Image:Ghostnycho.png|Cytos Tirios Image:JKJKJ.jpg|Annabell lavender Istockphoto 1948454-yellow-kitten-playing-and-pawing.jpg|Hemera (cabin pet) Phobia.jpg|Phobia (pet) Kristina.jpg|Kristina Alfinale Publication1.jpg|Nolan Collins Raven-Moon.jpg|Raven Sioux Sarafina-MMF.png|Sarafina Martelli Abaddon by nominee84-d3dozhx.png|Sorin Eliade Phobos' Cabin Image:Trepido.png|Trepido Metus Image:Fevor.png|Fevor Metus Image:Beautiful-witch.jpg|Samara Malatesta Image:Claire.jpg|Claire Avenson Image:Big3..jpg|Jake Parker Baby20girl.jpg|Wednesday McCarty Palaemon's Cabin Image:Brody.jpg|Rick Brody Image:Charles.png|Charles Palmer Image:Ac.jpg|Albus Cetus Image:Scottcooper.jpg|Scott Cooper Image:Cara Prescott.jpg|Cara Prescott Image:1717l.jpg|Caleb O'Brians Image:IDK.jpg|Chase Ian Bryce Angelo.jpg|Alexander Angelo LandonSykes.jpg|Landon Smile Luke Breakwater.jpg|Luke Breakwater Screen shot 2011-06-17 at 12.11.47 PM.png|Lorcan "Locust" O'Williams Persephone's Cabin Image:Demigoddaughterofpersephone.jpg|Jasmine Jarvis Image:Screen shot 2011-05-26 at 8.31.01 AM.png|Danielle Hawthorn Image:Angel.png|Angelique Buchannon Image:Pretty Girl.jpg|Andrea Scott Axel Lexa Spring and Summer form.jpg|Axel Lexa ImagesCAQL5VYQ.jpg|Annabelle Flora Demigoddaughterofpersephone.jpg|Jasmine Jarvis 1-dress2.jpg|Priya Reddy Poseidon's Cabin Finally.jpg|Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Image:Courtney-c1.jpg|Courtney Cetacius Image:Azumi.jpg|Azumi O'Neal Image:Zeke valconi.jpg|Zeke Valconi Image:Full 381663794.jpg|Nerokoria Gennaios Image:IsZ-1.jpg|Michael Lympha Tempestas Image:Jessica2.png|Jessica Rogers Image:Son of Poseidon.jpg|Jason Sinine 2455292-an-african-american-male-with-dreadlocks-1- (2).jpg|Josiah "Joss" Oliver Tony.jpg|Tony Felix Kida.jpg|Yarah Kalil Carysta Celados.jpg|Carysta Celados Prometheus' Cabin Image:Avatar(6).jpg|Henry Paal Image:Durarara kida.jpg|Leon Heart Image:Isaya.jpg|Loire Heart Image:Shiloh Warrick by shuangwen.jpg|Jaylo Parks New Char.jpg|Amaia Vang Thanatos' Cabin Image:Matthew Clark.jpg|Matthew Clark Girl at night.png|Beach Willows Image:party.png|Lily Rose Birch-Hollow Image:Who s the bad guy VOL 2 by NeKoChAnK.jpg|Kai 'Blaze' Pyros Image:Gothi.jpg|Jane Doe Image:Placeholder person.png|Sam Perry Stay by suicide bee.jpg|Charlotte Jones Demetria.png|Demetria Megalos Animepic2.png|Reproba Kiba 0.jpg|Mina Victoria Bret.jpg|Bret Schwartzhoff ImagesCAWCQHNE.jpg|Beach Willows Themis' Cabin Image:Anime stargazing.jpg|Laura Plume Image:Placeholder person.png|Albert Justinus (RIP) Image:Annie.jpg|Annie Wendla Andre1.jpg|Andre Bellevue Ian.png|Ian Findlay Blond teenager.jpg|Heath Montgomery Tyche's Cabin JakeMcDonald113.jpg|Jake McDonald Image:Leon Infelix.jpg|Leon Infelix Image:Najid 3.jpg|Najid Sadiq Image:Middle eastern teen.jpg|Suha Sarkim Placeholder person.png|Jake Vinco Mauris KJ.png|Nolan Coldlad Laban Reed.png|Laban Reed Tal s..jpg|Talan Styles Zephyrus' Cabin Image:Adrian.jpg|Adrian Hakai Image:Eclipse.jpg|Eclipse Williams Image:C8324d8565fc00 full.jpg|Logan Weston Cowboy.jpeg|Kieran Laurentis Alex 1.jpg|Alex Daliro Images (7).jpg|Cody Bauer 3767611874 e195d0ebbf.jpg|David Eric Jones Naomis.jpg|Naomi Shimizu Zeus' Cabin Image:The constant gardener by Gerry And Me.jpg|Draco Dragovich Image:Blackout iv by rainertachibana-d3fhjcm.png|Sun Hi Hwan Image:Takesh16.jpg|Dong Min Hwan Image:Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 10.55.01 AM.png|Rebecca Brown Aquila.jpg|Aquila Thunder Ivy.jpg|Avivya Suarez Black-male-model-1-.jpg|Ezekiel Marshall Sara19201.jpg|Sara Tinafin Other High school girl110506 by masateru-d3fp07g.jpg|Lilith Karen01.gif|Ignis Amarakosha (Priestess of Hestia, Mortal) oracle.jpg|Ophelia Dumont (oracle, mortal) Image:Josh Grand.jpg|Josh Grand (Monster Combat Teacher) Homunculus2.png|Homunculus John_Smith_real.png|John Smith (mortal) Ml.jpg|Miles Letalis (mortal) Screen_shot_2011-05-29_at_7.15.06_AM.png|Teresine (mortal) Viktor - Bound2.png|Viktor (Leader of the SotF) Placeholder person.png|Keith Williams Image:Cyclops.jpg|Lenin (Cyclops) Lorelei.jpg|Lorelei (siren) Heartless-by-Melanie-Delon.jpg|Sonje Image:Anime ghost gril.jpg|Jacqueline Midnight (ghost) Irene by zemotion-d3brbn7.jpg|Isolde Tudor (ghost) Image:Teen-boy-3.jpg|Gregory Joseph (ghost) Image:Chette.jpg|Blanchette Berwyn (ghost) Unnamed4.jpg|Jae Lillis (ghost) Obsidian.jpg|Obsidian Darke Alex the great.png|Alexander the Great (camp director) Xiv.jpg|Commander Xiv (automaton) Autmoaton camp.png|Arte Furor (science teacher) Robot3.jpg|Thymos (automaton) Thing.jpg|Thing (automaton) Chinatf2.jpg|E.L.B.G. (automaton) Water nymph character.jpg|Nerissa (water nymph) Brenna.jpg|Brenna (water nymph) Image:In white.jpg|Alyss Batcher (water nymph) Full 381663794.jpg|Nerokoria (water nymph) Rivera.jpg|Rivera (water nymph) White nymph.jpg|Sierra Silverline (wind nymph) Screen shot 2011-05-14 at 10.23.12 AM.png|Apple (tree nymph) Brooke1.jpg|Cherry (tree nymph) Kaya.jpg|Kaya (tree nymph) Dryad Commission by miss ninja.png|Gardenia Silver Oaks.jpg|Silver Oaks (tree nymph) Helenia.jpg|Helenia (fire nymph) Screen shot 2011-06-02 at 4.56.17 PM.png|Gardenia Water Nymph by Maiden Hebi.jpg|Laryl Stewart (sea nymph) Aqua.png|Aquamarine (sea nymph) Windquizgirl.jpg|Hesperathousa (guardian nymph) AmbrosiaNymph.jpg|Ambrosia (flower nymph) Dear Adara.png|Adara McBride (flower nymph) AsteriaeNymph.jpg|Castuella (Asteriae Nymph) KEDRIK MELISI by shuangwen.jpg|Jasper (love nymph) Sapphire.jpg|Sapphire (love nymph) Midnight poppy by kir tat.jpg|Topaz (love nymph) Bakkhai.jpg|Periwinkle (wine nymph) Roselia.jpg|Roselia (dryad) Screen_shot_2011-05-07_at_11.50.57_AM.png|Anna Lynn Carters (Hunter of Artemis) Alic.jpg|Alice Fikle (Hunter of Artemis) L.jpg|Laika Stefa (Hunter of Artemis) Russian-woman.jpg|Tanya Stepanov (Hunter of Artemis) Ariel Ballet.jpg|Ariel Kinross (Hunter of Artemis) Deepwoods by tracyjb.jpg|Gabriella Biddle (Hunter of Artemis) Image:Demigod.jpg|Fléur Jolié (Hunter of Artemis) Nicole.jpg|Nicolette Frost Viktoria.jpg|Viktoria (Hunter of Artemis) Zoey 1.jpg|Zoey Rain (daughter of Artemis, by creation not birth) Image:G.jpg|Gaechius (Satyr) Gill Oak.jpg|Gill Oak (Satyr) Satyr by lolita art.jpg|Flora Emeraldgrove (satyress) Achiphus.jpg|Achiphus (satyr) Satyr by ravenclawyoshi.png|Scott Lewinsky (Satyr) Images111.jpg|Dylan Sullivan (Satyr) Centaur2.jpg|Alogo (Centaur) Aysun.jpg|Aysun (centaur) Heitasto (Tektek Version).jpg|Heitasto|link=Heitasto (Centaur) Eurytion2.jpg|Eurytion (Centaur) ---- Broken Covenant Ahurani.png|Ahurani IllusionConstatin.jpg|Illusion Constatin Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna Thorne Tanith1.jpg|Tanith Vlasta Jack Noir.gif|Jack Noir Nm.jpg|Navitus Magnes Kiley 'Kalia' Pheonix.png|Kiley Pheonix A4ba64207e4b881badd7919cc5b8f127.jpg|Raven Piracello Axtan by shuangwen-d31xj0a.png|Vytus Placeholder person.png|Deja Vu Lillis Zacka.png|Zachary Aima Lysandra4.png|Lysandra Deumos HeraKid.jpg|Liatris LachesisKid.jpg|India Kern Image:Heinrich Alten.jpg|Heinrich Alten 67bb1127724b2c13b0daa523a743ad1b-d34fmyh.jpg|Brennan Lancaster ContraSpiritus.jpg|Contra Spiritus Studing of magic by anndr-d34bw5i.jpg|Anamika Screen_shot_2011-06-08_at_8.39.40_PM.png|Seth "Set" Kahn Asmodeus1.jpg|Asmodeus Artemis Entreri by aditya777.jpg|Anton Atharm PossibleLucian.jpg|Lucian Acrebias Axel.png|Axel Image:Azrael the Sorrowful3.png|Azrael the Sorrowful Image:Anime-132.jpg|Mary Joyce Anne Chan Knight_of_Wands_by_korilin.jpg|Alcaeus Deumos Image:Elliot.png|Elliot Andswaru Image:Desdemona.jpg|Desdemona (ghost) Image:New GUY OC by F AYN T.jpg|Conor Fames Image:Owen in the Abandoned House.jpg|Kaiden Fosters Image:HannaJameson.jpg|Hanna Jameson Burn inside by anndr-d3h38ya.jpg|Catarina LaRue Conrad1.jpg|Conrad Leutrim Image:Cintia_Dicker-16457.jpg|Ali Melanthe AnimeBoy.jpg|Blake O'Connor Image:Just Jared Hot 67400 ben barnes dorian gray movie poster.jpg|Elliot Page Image:Emma.png|Emma Roberts Image:Ellie 1.jpg|Ellie Rudden Image:Boy.jpg|James Skepsi F412472865f63ec270dcd83920115010-d2zm0w3.png|Serinito Tianofore Image:GarettVE.jpg|Garett Van Erdewyk Image:Veg.jpg|Adeline Vega Image:Placeholder person.png|Andrew Williams Image:Noel 'Nova'.png|Noel Worthington Category:Images Category:Images of Characters